


Crowns

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [34]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys and Margaery discuss what it takes to make a ruler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Proposals." Part three of "Valyrian Rose." Spoilers through "The Children."

Margaery was watching Daenerys sit on her throne and listen to the problems of her people, as she had every day Margaery had been in Meereen.

As Daenerys concluded her business and stepped down from the throne, she nodded to Margaery. “Walk with me, won’t you?” she said. Having spent the past week waiting for a chance to get alone with the queen, Margaery was quick to follow the royal out of the throne room.

“So, now that you’ve seen how I run my court in Meereen, are you still interested in an alliance?” Daenerys asked.

“It’s certainly different from how things are done in King’s Landing” confessed Margaery.

“How so?” The queen looked curious.

“Well…” Margaery searched her mind for one specific detail. “In King’s Landing, the king always wears his crown when conducing royal business. I think Joffrey would’ve slept wearing it had Cersei let him.” She smiled.

“Crowns.” Daenerys scoffed. “A crown doesn’t make you a ruler. My husband was the greatest Dothraki king who ever lived and he never wore a crown. Did your husband’s crown protect him from the poison that was given to him on your wedding day?”

“No” said Margaery thoughtfully. “It didn’t.”

“My brother, who fancied himself a king his whole life, wore a crown once. It killed him.”

Hesitantly, Margaery reached out to touch the blonde on the shoulder, her fingers skimming over bare skin. “I’m sorry about your brother.”

“I’m not” said Daenerys, pulling away from the other woman’s touch.


End file.
